Da dove é iniziato tutto
by CercandoLaPerfezione
Summary: Bella é una ragazza vittima del bullismo ormai da due anni. Non c'é l'ha fatta e si é suicidata. Uccidere la voglia di vivere a qualcuno é degno dei peggiori killer. lui l'ha uccisa. Lui finirà di scontare l'ingiusta pena che ha scontato Bella.
1. chapter 1

Ero al suo funerale.

Non sapevo neanche come si chiamasse.

Lo scoperto oggi. Si chiamava Bella.

Era davvero bella. Guardo la foto.

Sorrideva. Era felice. Con me ho visto solo sguardi di terrore, paura e odio.

Prima di seppellirla fecero partire un audio.

Era la sua voce.

 _"Ciao a tutti! Finalmente sono lontano da tutti voi. Non voglio sentire frasi come: 'Era una brava ragazza', 'le ho sempre voluto bene' o 'sarà motivo di ispirazione per tutti noi' perché tutto ciò è falso._ _Se davvero mi volevate bene non avreste permesso che lui mi picchiasse e mi umiliasse._ _Voi non ci siete mai stati per me. Nessuno, oltre ad Anna, mai provato a difendermi._ _Eravate li a deridermi e a sparlarmi._ _Nessuno si è mai fatto il culo di aiutarmi._ _Ma ovvio. Siete tutti uguali. Vi sentite forti in gruppo quando da soli non valete manco le scarpe di un barbone._ _Riguardo a lui. Sei fortunato che non sono fatta come te. Se no in questo momento avrei già detto il tuo nome e tutti ti avrebbero maledetto per quello che hai fatto'_

Mi sentii lo sguardo di molte persone bruciarmi sul corpo. Tutti mi stavano fissando.

Pure i miei avevano capito.

Ero un mostro. Un assassino.

 _'Hai pensato? Hai sentito lo sguardo di molte persone addosso? Bene. Sarai per sempre tu il colpevole della mia morte. Questo pensiero ti persequiterà per sempre.'_

L'audio finì.

Cominciarono a seppellirla.

"Mia figlia non è morta!" Disse sua madre piangendo.

Non c'è la feci più e me ne andai.

"Bravo, bravo! Fa quello che ti riesce meglio. Scappa. Vattene. Non farti mai più rivedere." Disse sua madre urlando.


	2. Chapter 2

Driin-driin

Il suono di quella maledetta sveglia rimbomba lentamente e maleficamente nella mia testa.

La voglia di alzarmi è pari a zero.

Lentamente mi alzo vado in bagno.

In mezz'ora sono fuori casa pronto per incamminarmi verso la scuola.

Il sole splende, gli uccelli cinquettano la gente passeggia e l'unico che sembra aver un umore nero in tutta la città sembro solo io.

In fondo ho ucciso una persona involontariamente.

Chi al posto mio si sentirebbe al proprio agio?

Chi al posto mio sapendo di essere sparlato alle spalle, saltelleresti come una dodicenne che è in piena fase ormonale e sta per incontrare il suo primo ragazzo.

Ormai sono davanti al edificio scolastico.

Inquieta più terrore di quello che sembra.

Entro a scuola.

Tanta gente sussurra altra mi indica senza pudore.

Fa male. Molto male.

Entro in classe.

Mi ricordo che la prima cosa che facevo quando entravo in classe era andare verso il suo banco, che era in prima fila, e insultarla pesantemente.

Dopo ricevere delle pacche sulle spalle perché avevo insulato la più brutta e la più sfigata della scuola.

Ora se guardo il suo banco sopra vedo solo un vaso con delle rose. Nessuno mi tira delle pacche amichevoli sulle spalle per salutarmi.

DURANTE LA LEZIONE

Oramai tutti mi ignorano. Nessuno mi guarda più in faccia.

Fa male. Molto male. Fin troppo.

Non c'è l'ha posso fare.

Decido di finirla qua.

Non posso continuare con questo rimorso.

Chiedo al professore se mi permette di andare in bagno.

Guardandomi storto mi risponde di sì.

Senza farmi vedere dai bidelli usando le scale anti-incendio salgo sul tetto.

Mi metto vicino al bordo del tetto e mentre sto per buttarmi qualcosa, ho per meglio dire qualcuno mi ferma.

"Se ti butti giuro che cago sulla tua tomba a mo' di cane randagio."

Solo una persona in tutta la scuola parla così.

Anna.

Sinceramente se questa fosse stata una serie TV ad episodi e io me la stessi vedendo sinceramente riderei come se non ci fosse un domani.

Ma viverlo non fa ridere.

Per niente.

"E che ti importa?" dico spregevole

"Se io morissi in fondo non mancherei a nessuno. Nessuno mi guarda in faccia e tutto ciò fa male. Neanche i miei genitori mi parlano." continuo

Mi guardava come se tentata a buttarmi giù lei dal tetto scolastico o scoppiarmi a ridere in faccia.

"E Bella? La mia bellissima Bella? Come credi che si sia sentita in questi anni? Una merda."

Quella frase mi fa venire ancora più voglia di buttarmi giù.

Ma quanto stronzi si può essere senza saperlo?


End file.
